Concourse of Damnation
The Concourse of Damnation is formed of Naxxramas Acolytes vying to replace the fabled Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse. Many have taken it upon themselves to target high-ranking individuals within Faith-based circles to prove their worth to the rest. =Acolyte of Dread= ---- “''The halls echo with a constant clicking, and skittering, the noise assaulting the ears of the woman as she fled.. All around, the sound is inescapable. But the woman runs anyways. Through corridors, around turns, and bends, all the while, the maddening noise follows, sounding just a bit closer with each step she takes. The woman's heart races from exertion, and fear, her forehead covered in sweat, her eyes darting all around, though she manages to take in almost nothing of her surroundings, as there are no torches, her world pitch black. The woman trips as she rounds a corner too fast, pain shooting through her foot. She looks down at her feet, panting heavily, as the clicking and skittering drew closer. It was twisted the wrong direction, and she had to clench her teeth together to keep from crying out. Unable to stand, she attempts to drag herself away from the noise, constantly looking over her shoulder as the noise grows louder, and louder. And then she sees then, rounding the corner, a massive swarm of small green spiders, clicking and skittering about. She does not even have time to scream before the swarm descends upon her, crawling all about her, biting and gnashing. As her mouth hangs open, the swarm crawls inside, making a new home for themselves in the poor, poor woman. Only moments later, the swarm moves on, leaving nothing but bones behind. All the while, a man watches, letting out an amused chuckle. He is covered from head to toe in thick black robes, a large skull mask adoring his face. A small band of similarly dressed men and women stand around him, nervously tapping their fingers together, avoiding the gaze of the man in the skull mask. One of them pipes up, hardly able to speak. “Th- Th- They got another one master.” The skull masked man turns his gaze to his acolyte, a grin seeming to form despite the bones. The lesser man turns his gaze, fearing even to look at his master. “She has been judged unworthy of joining the ranks.” Another scream is heard in the distance, this time from a man. “Come, let us see if this one is just as unworthy,” The group moves on, leaving the skeletal corpse laying on the ground, a permanent look of dread on its skeletal face.''” Gilbert Frank, an innocent enough name, for an innocent enough man. His life was fairly standard, he came from a long family line of judges, and as such, took up the position himself. And while never gaining the prestige one may hope to find, he had a successful career. By those who were under his jurisdiction in court, he was seen as fair, yet somewhat intimidating to those who found themselves on his bench. He had no wife or children to speak of, his job essentially being his entire life. However, he did find himself in sort of a sticky situation, as his place of residence was in Lordaeron, and, well...it is not hard to imagine what happened next. He was killed during the scourge attacks of Lordaeron. And he was raised. And, he was fortunate enough, or perhaps unfortunate enough, to have a very special necromancer raise him from the dead. Kel’Thuzad himself. This put Gilbert in a very...well off position. As he was a rather intelligent man in life, he was able to retain much of his knowledge in death. He was put in Naxxramas, and served in the Military Wing, specifically under the Four Horsemen. He became an acolyte, and learned from them the many skills he would need to be a powerful agent of the scourge. He learned a great deal of unholy magics, not to mention shadow. He also developed a knack for one very specific trait. instilling fear not just into his victims, but also his fellow acolytes. The man Gilbert Frank was no more. Instead, he would be replaced by the name given to him by the other acolytes. Judge Dread. After the death of the Four Horseman, he gathered what acolytes he could, the ones that feared him enough to follow, and vowed to take the place of one of the Four Horseman. Wishing to prove himself to his followers, and other acolytes seeking the position, he sets out to Alterac, to hunt down a specific Justicar. To prove that he can strike fear, and dread into even the most Tenacious of men. =Acolyte of Anguish= ---- Seyraina once a great crusader in the ranks of the Argent Dawn, using her immense skill and knowledge acquired over the millennia as she worked with the crusade to put an end to the destruction, harm and pain caused by Arthas’ onslaught years prior to the Draenei’s arrival. In this her strong connection to the light gave her a powerful advantage in the work that she faced, and the Argent Dawn recognising her ability quickly promoted her up their ranks where she lead many of their forces against the undead. It was during one of these campaigns where the unthinkable happened, with the rise of the Lich King and him undertaking an active role in Azeroth, the Undead began to rise in greater numbers, grow more bold and threaten the living as they hadn't for many years. Eager to volunteer and rid the world of these abominations Seyraina lead small groups across many skirmishes over the Plaguelands, such was that she attracted the attentions of dark leaders of the Scourge, who held their own plans for her. Under the guidance of Lady Deathwhisper in the beginnings of the Lich Kings renewed assault on the living Seyraina’s team was ambushed, slaughtered to the last and then raised renewed into the Lich Kings service, in the Lady’s eyes becoming exalted as they reached their peak, and to their dread not only were they completely subservient, but too they retained their intellect, and their self awareness to realise what they were. Seyraina went slightly mad, the effect of being raised as such an unholy abomination disgusting to her, and so slowly madness crept in, her sorrow, rage and pain began to define her as she was stationed in the citadel Naxxramas. There under the tutelage of the Grand Widow she learnt to harness these emotions, and weaponise them, using their very power to fill her enemies and rivals alike with such anguish they threw themselves to the ground in defeat. Since the assault on Naxxramas and the death of every major Scourge figure and the disappearance of Kel’thuzad Seyraina subjugated and used her power to bring the other acolytes and servants of the Grand Widow in line to follow her, as she pronounced herself as the Lady of Anguish and her desire to rise to fill the now vacant position left by Lady Beaumaux of the Horseman and continue their dark work. In this Seyraina targets and hungers to destroy the oldest, and largest of the great Draenic Order’s Te’Amun, and to shatter it to the core, by which she intends to destroy it’s matriarch the Lightwarden Rhuua and to prove to all that her power is complete. =Acolyte of Plague= ---- Acolyte of Fear [ WIP ] Four Winds placeholder; going up against a shitty banshee that manipulates bodies like puppets based on fears, nightmares and night-terrors. Acolyte of Corruption WIP Highguard Category:Organizations Category:Necromancy Category:Necromancers Category:Naxxramas Category:Cult of the Damned Category:Cultist Organizations Category:Undead Scourge